A New Start
by brittbbe
Summary: Harry is betrayed by the wizarding world and pushed through the veil. Harry makes a deal and is transported to another dimension as a sparkling, a baby transformer. Harry has to try and unite the Decepticons and Autobots, will it work? Transformerharry!
1. Chapter 1

A New Start

Harry was led down to the room that contained the Veil, he had defeated Voldemort and this was how he was repaid. Everyone had turned against him, Hermione, the Weasley's and everyone else except for Luna, she knew he was innocent. He hated this room, it was where Sirius had died and now it was going to become his final resting place as well.

"Harry Potter, you have murdered and seek to become the next Dark Lord, the punishment for this is death by Veil." Cornelius Fudge said smugly. He hated the brat; because of him his Lord was gone. He watched with glee as the two Aurors restraining Harry pushed him into the veil.

Harry screamed as his soul was ripped from his body, after that he became detached that was until he saw a light. He began walking towards the light and as he got closer it got brighter and brighter until it almost blinded him. Although the light was blinding him he continued to walk into, there was something drawing him to the light. As he broke through the brightest part of the light it dimmed and he could now make out a pair of golden gates, open and inviting. He started to run towards them but just as he was about to run through them they shut with a loud bang, with a jolt Harry realized that he had been rejected by God and was not allowed into Heaven.

Harry fell to the ground in despair, he had been denied access to Heaven, maybe it was true and he was evil. That must have been why God rejected me, Harry repeated this after a few minutes he was so convinced that he was evil that nothing else would register in his mind.

God sat in his chair above Heaven; he watched Harry despairing and only wished that he didn't have to do that. Magic had come to him and asked him to shut the gates before Harry could pass as she had something in store for the poor boy. He only hoped that she would do something nice for the boy as he was such a pure being, God could feel Harry's aura and knew that the boy was just as pure as his angels, maybe purer even.

Magic and Primus watched Harry, Magic almost thought that God went back on their agreement but realized that he left it right to the last minute before closing the gates. The agreement was that she was allowed to choose the fate of all magic users as they were technically her children and God would be able to choose the fates of all the non- magical people. Primus who was sat in a stiff backed chair beside her was allowed to choose the fate for his children, the Transformers.

Magic had long jet black wispy hair, reaching just passed her knees, she had pale skin almost translucent, her skin was so pale you could see the veins clearly. Her eyes changed colour every few seconds going from dark brown to green to hazel and then a range of different colours. She wore a long flowing Grecian style dress; it was cream in colour with a pattern of blue flowers going up the side. She wore gold sandals on her feet and a gold laurel in her hair. Primus was currently sat in his human form; he had shoulder length dark blonde hair, brown almost gold coloured eyes and tanned skin. Little silver lines ran under his skin, pulsing and making it seem like they were moving under his skin. He wore tight black jeans, a dark blue shirt with a black blazer and black converse.

She and Primus had come to an arrangement, Magic knew that Harry's life hadn't been the best and was cut too short before he could live properly. Primus had suggested that he turn Harry into a sparkling, a young transformer, and send him to a different dimensions where his Transformers lived. Magic had agreed Sparkling's were treasured as there was no all spark to create them anymore. Harry would be treated as a king by the Transformers and Decepticons alike, Primus hoped that it would unite the two factions of his Transformers and there would be no more oil and blood shed.

Magic reached down and plucked Harry from his spot on the ground, she shook him a bit to get his attention and then placed him in a chair, that she had just conjured, and waited for him to look at them. They only had to wait a few minutes before Harry was looking at them, Tear tracks running down his face, hair tousled and clothes, blue jeans and blue polo shirt with black plimsolls, crinkled.

"Hello Harry, my name is Magic and the person sat next to me is Primus. We have come to offer you a deal." Magic introduced and explained, Harry's jaw dropped when she introduced himself but his face became guarded when she told him about the deal.

"What deal?" Harry asked unemotionally, if he let himself feel then these people would get through and he wouldn't be able to cope if he was betrayed again. Magic could sense his wariness and carefully explained her offer.

"We know how harsh your life has been and we want to offer you something better. My husband Primus would turn you into one of his creations, as a young one, we would then send you to another dimension where his creations live. You would be treated fairly as the youngest of their kind." Magic explained, Primus butted in a few times to explain what Transformers were and what it meant when becoming a Transformer.

"What's the catch?" Harry asked suspiciously, with a deal like this there had to be a catch.

"We would like you to try and unite the Autobots and Decepticons. The Autobots are fighting to save the existence of the humans on Earth and the Decepticons are trying to wipe out the humans and Autobots off Earth. We plan to leave you with the Autobots at first; you would then have to be taken by a Decepticon and bond with them, mainly the leader. After that try and place doubts into their minds about their ideas and get them to see reason." Primus explained, Harry thought about it for a moment before saying he would accept their offer. His reasons for accepting were all pure, he didn't want to die yet and he wanted to help people, save lives.

Primus took Harry's hand and asked him what his favourite colours were and his favourite type of car. Harry answered that his favourite colours were midnight blue, silver and green because of his eyes. He told Primus that his favourite car at the moment was the new Maserati MC12. Primus nodded and before Harry knew it he was in indescribable agony. His bones were changing, getting stronger, becoming metal, his veins and muscles were becoming wires and his organs became parts of a computer, his brain becoming the hard drive.

When Primus was done where Harry had once stood there was now stood a small metal figure, a Transformer!

The little metal figure had bright green optics and a midnight blue body with odd patches of silver running through it. Harry stood at the same height as before when he was human, his little metal hands clutched fiercely at nothing as his mind cleared and he started to chirp. Magic looked at him with adoration whilst Primus stood next to her chuckling, obviously understanding the small figure.

"We are going to send you there now Harry," Primus answered Harry's inquiring chirps. Magic and primus stood over Harry; they linked their hands together and started chanting, Magic in Latin and Primus in Cybertronian. A portal appeared in front of them and with a shove Harry was thrown in to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Authors note- I have de-aged Harry, he will still have his memories but will sometimes act more like a 5 year old. **

Harry chirped as he landed on the debris of what used to be a building, he watched with horror as who he guessed as the Autobots and Decepticons fought. Harry started chirping and whirring furiously as he realized just what he'd gotten himself into, Magic and Primus had said that they needed to be united not that they were at war.

Harry tried to stand but failed miserably and fell onto his back, he chirped in pain as he felt something pierce his thin metal armour. Oil started to leak from his optics as he chirped in pain, he wiggled limply over to a shaded area and curled into a ball. Harry chirped for what seemed like hours, but was in reality only minutes, before he fell into an exhausted recharge.

Ironhide looked away from the battle as he heard a chirping sound, at first he thought it was a bird and wondered what bird was crazy enough to come near the battle, but when he turned around there were no birds in sight. He continued to battle against his opponent, Barricade, when he heard the noise again. This time it was more panicked and he wondered if the poor creature had gotten hurt, he made sure it was safe to look away and after blasting Barricade a few thousand feet away he turned around and followed the noise. He was fairly close to the noise, which had been getting quieter and quieter, when it faded. He spotted a puddle of oil on the floor and a trail of oil leading away from it. He followed the trail until he saw where it led, a small metal form lay on the floor in front of him. With a jolt he realized it was a sparkling! He quickly picked the small form up and cradled it close to his spark as he made his way back to their main base.

Harry yawned as he woke up; he snuggled into the warmth and fought consciousness. Eventually consciousness won and he was wide awake, he was startled to find himself in what seemed to be a giant warehouse, he remembered falling to sleep in the shade near some debris. He started to chirp loudly and before he knew it the room was full of transformers and people dressed in military uniform. He panicked even more when they came closer to him, when they noticed him panicking they all started to retreat accept for one.

Ironhide watched with amusement as everyone, Transformers and the military alike, backed away from the now healed sparkling. The sparkling seemed to calm down when it noticed everyone backing away but then noticed that Ironhide was still advancing forward and began hyperventilating. Ironhide was only a few feet away now and didn't hesitate to pick up the sparkling and draw it close to his spark, the sparkling seemed to relax as it got closer to his spark and by the time it was close to his spark was completely relaxed and droopy eyed in his hand.

Optimus prime stepped forward and when noticed that the sparkling wasn't paying attention carried on forward until he reached the two 'bots. As Optimus drew closer Ironhide shifted into a defensive stance and the hand that wasn't holding the sparkling began to clench and unclench, ready to hit at the first sign of battle.

"What is your name sparkling?" Optimus asked Harry, Harry felt as if he was floating on a cloud, as if there was nothing wrong in the world, he didn't realize that Optimus was asking a question until Ironhides finger poked him in the side. Harry tried to say his name but all that came out was a series of clicks and whirrs. He started to mutter angrily until he realized that everyone was staring at him, some of the braver ones even laughing at him. He huffed angrily and turned his back to them.

"We shall have to give you a name then seeing as we don't know yours. Does anyone have any ideas?" Optimus asked, a few random names were shouted out.

"Cutie"

"Tiny T"

"Blueberry"

"Racing Stripes"

"Triton"

"Sleepy head"

"Triton, it is!" Optimus exclaimed. Harry looked up at the exclamation and chirped happily at the name Optimus had chosen. Ironhide noted with amusement that Triton was almost buzzing with happiness.

Harry had never felt so happy in his life; every one of the people stood here wanted him. Ratchet stood straighter from his leaning position against the wall, he needed to do a health check on Triton, make sure there was nothing wrong with the sparkling.

"I need to do a health scan on him Optimus; I didn't do it when we were patching him up as the injury would have affected the result. Now that he is healed I can do a full hard drive scan." Ratchet explained, Harry watched inquisitively from Ironhides hand. Ratchet asked Harry if it was okay for him to do the scan and Harry nodded. Ratchet opened up a small panel in his arm and brought a wire, he then had Ironhide bring Triton closer and when he was close he gently grabbed the small 'bots hand and opened up the same small panel in Triton's arm. Triton squirmed a bit as Ratchet placed the wire into a socket in the panel.

"He is…"

**I love cliffhangers.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"He is…"

"He is what Ratchet?" Optimus spoke impatiently. He needed to know if there was anything wrong with the sparkling, the sparkling he had come to care for.

"He is advanced. His fire wall around his main drive is so advanced, impenetrable and almost like a shield of some sort. He is a bit small and will need some food to get him to grow. Other than that he should be fine." Ratchet finished his analysis of triton and disconnected the wire that attached their arms.

Triton chirped happily as he watched the Autobots reactions with interest, Ironhide was walking towards him slowly and knelt down in front of him. Ironhide stretched out a finger to caress his little metallic face and he purred happily at the touch. He had felt Ratchet's power seep towards his mental shield and had enforced it so much that the medic couldn't invade his mind.

Optimus watched the two with a smile; Ironhide had changed so much since he had found the little sparkling. He had become a lot gentler and treated the sparkling as if it was the most delicate thing on the planet; it was certainly one of the rarest. Up until now Bumblebee had been the youngest and even his age wasn't young young.

"Let's take him back to his room and give him some Energon. He needs to be fed more often." Optimus ordered. Ironhide picked up Triton and the tiny mech gave an indignant squeak, Triton whirred unhappily until Bumblebee started to play Peek-A-Boo with him. Ironhide noticed that where the debris had pierced his back plate there was only a small scratch making it seem as though it never happened.

When they reached the room that Triton had stayed in the night before they saw that someone had been in and decorated, the walls where they once was grey were now done in blue with cars painted on them. The single bed had been replaced with a double that had plain blue sheets with an assortment of car cushions. There was a big box in the corner of the room that Ironhide assumed contained toys for Triton. He let the sparkling down and was happy to see him run over to the big toy box in the corner, Triton pulled out a box of Lego and happily sat down to play with it. He watched for three quarters of an hour as Triton made a Lego house, after that time he realised that he had forgotten to give the sparkling the cup of Energon that stood on the bedside table.

Triton looked up as Ironhide moved, where was he going? He got worried as the bigger 'bot moved further towards the door but smiled when he stopped at the bedside table. He watched as Ironhide picked up a cup of something and then as Ironhide moved towards him. He was plucked from his place by chubby mechanical fingers and sat on the bed, the cup of liquid was placed in his hands and Ironhide told him to drink it down. He turned his inquisitive gaze towards Ironhide who told him that the liquid would make him grow big and strong. Triton took a hesitant sip and as soon as the flavour hit his tongue he knew that it wouldn't be his favourite thing to drink. He forced himself to swallow it all and then handed the cup back to Ironhide who smiled with approval.

"You can play with your toys for another ten minutes and then bed." Ironhide told the little mech who nodded and ran to play whilst he could. When the ten minutes were up Ironhide dragged the little figure to his bed and laid him under the covers. As soon as the mech's head touched the pillow he was fast asleep. Ironhide covered the little figure with the duvet and tucked it around his sides before moving to leave. Triton as if sensing his leaving reached out with a tiny hand and wrapped it around his finger, he sighed and fell back to sleep. Ironhide decided to make himself comfortable and sat with his back against the bed and soon slipped into recharge.

Optimus walked in a few hours later to find the sparkling curled up on Ironhides legs with the duvet draped over the pair of them. He stepped forward to cover the sparkling's bare shoulder and watched as Triton shifted closer to Ironhide. Ironhide grumbled and pulled the sparkling closer towards him and with a satisfying grunt slipped deeper into recharge.


End file.
